Until it sleeps
by Frine
Summary: Cuando menos lo esperamos, suelen llegar a nuestras vidas nuestras almas gemelas, pero en ocasiones, el final feliz no es el que hubiéramos deseado. Terminado
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Después de un largo período ausente regreso con esta historia que hace mucho que había terminado pero que no se había dado la oportunidad de subirla, en fin, es un UA (algo nuevo en mí n.n) y a ver que les parece, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito pero aquí está, aunque lo que no cambia es que es un Harry-hermosos ojos verdes- Potter y Draco –malévolo pero muy sexy- Malfoy.**

**Como ya saben yo no gano nada con esto más que vaciar mis traumas de algún modo para mejorar mi ajuste social jeje (aún no se ven los resultados u.uU), como sea, todo es de Rowling y no me pertenecen, tristemente, los personajes (pero los presto de vez en cuando, sobre todo a mi lindo rubio y a mi tierno moreno). Sin más, espero disfruten la historia.**

**Capítulo 1. Nuestro encuentro**

Era una mañana como cualquiera en Londres, sobre todo para un joven muy apuesto de hermosos cabellos rubio platinado y de unos ojos cual tormenta, grises y profundos. Hacía unos minutos que había salido en su automóvil deportivo de su enorme y muy elegante penthouse para dirigirse a trabajar a la exitosa empresa que por generaciones había pertenecido a su familia, una empresa dedicada a la compra-venta de hermosas piezas de arte, absolutamente únicas y valiosas, no solo por el dinero que podían llegar a costar, sino por su historia. Era uno de los temas que podía mantener al joven heredero Malfoy entretenido por varias horas.

Draco Malfoy había asumido la presidencia hacía dos años con la muerte de sus padres en un accidente aéreo mientras volaban en su yet privado hacia el oriente medio por una exclusiva pieza con la que ganarían millones de dólares, encargo de un multimillonario francés, la exquisita pieza del gran pintor francés Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec considerado el máximo exponente del cartelismo francés, la obra, "La femme aux gants" (1981). Sin embargo, nunca llegaron a su destino. Fue un golpe muy duro para Draco, siempre había llevado una relación maravillosa con sus padres y perderlos de repente fue un verdadero shock, si no hubiera sido por su amigo Blaise no lo hubiera logrado. Dos años después, había dominado completamente la dirección de dicha empresa y había logrado millones en ventas, era, en realidad, muy bueno en lo que hacía y sobre todo, le encantaba, pero siempre sentía que un vacío lo inundaba en las noches en que dormía solo en su cama, algo le faltaba, pero no sabía qué era. Había tenido muchas parejas, pero con ninguna había llegado a más de una relación de un par de semanas, encontraba sus relaciones siempre frías y superficiales, algo que lo hacía sentir peor.

Aquí se encontraba recorriendo la ciudad a los 24 años, dueño de una de las empresas más exitosas del país y con la vida totalmente resuelta. Cuando de pronto, recordó que había decidido pasar a la librería que se encontraba de camino a su oficina por un libro que le había recomendado mucho su amigo Blaise, "El mar de los fantasmas" de un autor londinense, Fred D´Aguiar, por lo que decidió detenerse, estacionó su precioso deportivo del año y entró.

-Buen día, puedo ayudarle en algo? -dijo una joven de no más de 18 años.

-Si, busco este libro –el rubio le dio el nombre.

-Sígame y le mostraré donde se encuentra –le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Draco le sonrió de regreso y empezaron a caminar para detenerse detrás de unos estantes que los mantenían ocultos de los demás clientes –en esta parte puede encontrarlo, quiere que lo busque por usted? –preguntó la chica solícita.

-No, gracias, yo lo haré, así curioseo un poco –respondió el chico.

-Bien, si necesita algo puede llamarme.

-Gracias –la chica se retiró. Draco se encontraba mirando los diferentes títulos que se encontraba a su paso, hasta que dio con el que buscaba, lo miró, definitivamente era ese, lo tomó y al retirarlo de la estantería se topó con unos ojos que lo miraban desde el otro lado.

-Iba a tomar ese libro –dijo el dueño de esos ojos.

-Yo... lo siento –dijo el rubio inseguro de cómo reaccionar, nunca había visto unos ojos tan bellos. El recién llegado dio la vuelta a la estantería y se colocó frente a Draco con una enorme sonrisa.

-No importa, es un muy buen libro, lo he leído tres veces, pero como se me perdió iba a reponerlo –Draco no respondió de inmediato, se encontraba aturdido, nunca había visto semejante perfección ante sus ojos, el chico frente a él era absolutamente hermoso, de unos 21 años, llevaba una chamarra de cuero negra junto con guantes del mismo color, un suéter blanco y una bufanda del mismo tono, unos jeans y tenis, tenía colgada una mochila al hombro, su piel algo bronceada y perfecta, su cabello negro revuelto pero que le daba un toque sexy y los ojos verdes más bellos del mundo.

-Si lo deseas puedo dártelo, puedo comprarlo después.

-Jaja no, no podría, yo ya lo leí y al parecer tú no, no sería justo, en fin, espero te guste, nos vemos –el chico sonrió y se dirigió a la salida.

-Adiós –Draco respondió la despedida con mucho trabajo, aún sorprendido, pero qué diablos le había pasado? Tomó el libro y se dirigió a la caja, pagó y salió del establecimiento, apenas lo hizo buscó con la mirada a aquel chico pero no lo vio, se había ido.

Decidió no llegar temprano a la oficina debido a que no tenía pendientes ni citas con clientes o proveedores, por lo que se dispuso a entrar a una cafetería que se encontraba justo en frente de la librería, un delicioso capuchino seguro terminaba de despertarlo, era un establecimiento muy elegante y bello, una vez adentro se dirigió a una mesa vacía, un mesero rápidamente tomó su orden y en unos minutos degustaba de un delicioso café, sacó el libro y empezó a hojearlo. Después de unos minutos de lectura levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba lleno, común a esa hora, no le gustaba mucho estar rodeado de mucha gente por lo que resolvió abandonar el lugar apenas terminara su capuchino, regresó a su lectura despareciendo tras su libro.

-Disculpe, puedo sentarme? Es que todo el lugar está lleno y si no tomó mi café no voy a rendir en la escuela –una voz que le pareció conocida sacó al rubio de su lectura, al levantar la vista se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos –hey, eres el de la librería, que coincidencia –dijo el chico moreno con una enorme sonrisa –puedo sentarme?

-Sí, claro –respondió Draco un poco aturdido, el ojiverde se sentó.

-Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter, mucho gusto –dijo el moreno extendiendo una mano para luego depositar su mochila en una silla vacía.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, un placer –el rubio tomó la mano que le ofrecía su acompañante y la estrechó.

-Veo que estás leyendo el libro, qué te parece hasta ahora? –cuestionó Harry interesado mientras se desprendía de su abrigo.

-Se ve interesante, no es de mis temas favoritos pero cuando lo termine lo veremos.

-Yo lo leí porque me lo pidieron en la Universidad, pero me gustó mucho -el moreno se sentó.

-Qué estudias? -preguntó el rubio acomodándose en su silla para estar más cómodo.

-Literatura contemporánea, quiero ser escritor -dijo el ojiverde orgulloso.

-Oh, ya veo -sonrió ligeramente el rubio.

-Y tú qué haces?

-Trabajo en la empresa de la familia.

-Y a qué se dedica tu empresa?

-Compra-venta de obras artísticas.

-En serio? –sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos por la impresión y de nuevo una sonrisa cruzó su rostro- es genial! Tienes un gran empleo! Yo amo todo lo que sea una expresión artística, eres muy afortunado.

-Si, es un gran trabajo, si se le puede llamar trabajo –ambos chicos rieron.

-Desea ordenar? –un mesero se había acercado.

-Si –respondió Harry –un capuchino por favor.

-Para llevar? –cuestionó el mesero.

-No gracias, lo tomaré aquí, odio ir corriendo con mi café en la mano por todo Londres –dijo con una sonrisa mirando al rubio.

-Enseguida –el mesero se retiró

-Amo los capuchinos, te lo juro, fríos, calientes, me encantan!

-Sí, también es mi favorito –respondió Draco divertido por el comportamiento algo hiperactivo de su acompañante.

-En verdad, vaya, tenemos muchas cosas en común Draco.

-Así es Harry –el mesero llegó con la bebida, la dejó y se retiró.

-Rayos –dijo el moreno consultando su reloj después de un rato de platicar con el rubio acerca de su trabajo- es tarde, olvidé que mi reloj siempre se atrasa, creo que lo hubiera pedido para llevar, si no me apresuro llegaré tarde y hoy tengo un examen –bebió rápidamente su café e hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Espera, puedo llevarte si quieres, yo también ya me voy –ofreció Draco, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué lo hacía, no era muy amable con las personas y menos con extraños, pero algo le pasaba con este chico… tal vez era que le divertía.

-No quiero molestar, seguro tienes que llegar a tu trabajo- respondió el ojiverde mientras se colocaba su chamarra y tomaba su mochila.

-Oh, no es molestia, así tengo pretexto para llegar tarde –el rubio sonrió.

-Bien, acepto, pero solo para ayudarte –Harry correspondió la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto – pagaron, bueno, Draco pagó la cuenta con el pretexto de agradecerle por cederle el libro y abandonaron el lugar. Llegaron hasta donde Draco había estacionado su coche y Harry se sorprendió.

-Este es tu coche? –cuestionó el moreno analizando el automóvil frente a él.

-Si, por? – respondió Draco mientras quitaba la alarma.

-Es precioso, debe irte muy bien en el negocio.

-La verdad si –Draco le abrió la puerta a Harry, esperó que subiera y la cerró para después subir el también.

-Mis padres aún no quieren darme un automóvil, dicen que soy muy irresponsable para tenerlo ¬¬ -comentó el moreno mientras el rubio encendía el coche, Draco rió, el puchero que había puesto Harry era muy divertido.

-No te preocupes, dales tiempo, solo desean cuidarte.

-Si, claro, pero mientras no puedo salir a divertirme u.u en fin, me resignaré.

Minutos después ya estaban en camino a la escuela de Harry, iban platicando de trivialidades, como la música que estaba escuchando Draco.

-No digo que no sea buena, pero si no escuchas a Linkin Park o Rammstein es que tienes problemas.

-Prefiero escuchar cosas mas tranquilas, ya sabes, The Beatles me ayuda para relajarme, además eso no significa que no me guste la música moderna, tampoco soy un anciano.

-Claro, eso lo comprendo pero aun así... oh, gira a la izquierda, llegamos. Bien Draco, gracias por traerme –dijo el moreno mientras Draco se estacionaba.

-De nada Harry, solo espero podamos charlar de nuevo –una vez que se detuvieron Draco se giró hacia su acompañante.

-Por supuesto, siempre puedes encontrarme por las mañanas en la cafetería,"L´amour" es como mi segundo hogar jaja

-Genial, te veo entonces.

-Bien, nos vemos –el chico bajó del auto y se despidió con la mano antes de entrar al edificio.

-Nos veremos Harry – el rubio suspiró y aceleró dirigiéndose a sus oficinas en el centro de Londres, es decir, completamente al otro lado de la ciudad.

Draco llegó a un enorme edificio, Malfoy Inc., entró al estacionamiento y se colocó en el lugar de siempre, bajó y se encaminó hacia su enorme oficina en el último piso del enorme edificio.

-Buenos días Danna, hay mensajes? –Draco se dirigió a su secretaria, la cuál había trabajado muchos años con su padre.

-No Sr. Malfoy, el Sr. Zabini lo espera en su oficina -respondió con una sonrisa una mujer de unos 45 años, de cabellos castaños, piel muy blanca, ojos azules y algo gordita.

-Gracias Danna –Draco atravesó las puertas de una madera carísima y entró, se encontró a su amigo viendo la enorme televisión que el rubio tenía en su oficina, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a Blaise – Buen día Blaise, veo que madrugaste, acaso te caíste de la cama?

-Muy gracioso Draco –respondió un chico de 24 años al igual que Draco, alto, delgado, de cabello negro y de unos intensos ojos azules. Blaise era el mejor amigo de Draco desde... desde siempre, sus familias siempre habían sido muy unidas y prácticamente crecieron juntos, hubo un tiempo que se separaron al asistir a internados diferentes pero se habían reunido en la Universidad de nuevo para estudiar Negocios Internacionales, solo que Blaise prefería seguir divirtiéndose que empezar a hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares, algo que le traía muchos conflictos con sus padres.

-A qué debo el honor de tu visita, amigo –Draco colocó su portafolios en su escritorio y se acomodó junto a Blaise en el enorme sofá frente a la televisión.

-Pues nada, vine a contarte de mi maravilloso fin de semana en la Riviera Francesa y por eso vine temprano, pero precisamente hoy se te ocurre llegar tarde.

-Lo que pasó es que conocí a alguien.

-..., bromeas, verdad? –dudó el chico.

-No Blaise, no bromeo -se levantó y se dirigió al bar que tenía en su despacho para servirse un whisky, luego regresó a sentarse- fue en una librería mientras compraba el libro que me recomendaste.

-Y qué tal? Cuéntame todo –dijo el moreno acomodándose mejor en el sofá para mirar a Draco de frente.

-Lo que sucedió fue que... –y después de un buen rato el rubio pudo terminar la historia ya que su amigo lo interrumpía a cada momento para cuestionarle detalles- y lo llevé a la escuela y quedamos de vernos mañana en la cafetería… bueno -reflexionó- así como quedar no, pero más o menos –terminó, haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.

-Amor a primera vista -murmuró el moreno al ver la sonrisa del rubio, pero Draco no lo escuchó ya que miraba por la enorme ventana frente a él- Vaya -dijo Blaise en tono más alto sacando al rubio de sus cavilaciones- y era muy guapo, no?

-Pues sí, pero no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención, sino... no sé, me irradiaba mucha paz y dulzura, fue muy extraño, además de su alegría, parecía como que disfrutaba cada cosa que hacía –dijo el joven Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si claro ¬¬, era guapo y punto, en fin, te parece si cenamos mañana? Así me cuentas que tal te fue con tu chico... un momento, aún va a la escuela? Eso quiere decir que es menor que tú o.O –dijo el moreno horrorizado. Draco rió.

-Supongo Blaise jaja, pero no pongas esa cara, no tiene nada de malo, a mi no me importa, sé que a ti te gusta salir con hombres mayores pero a mi me da igual.

-No te entiendo, no puedes divertirte igual! u.uU en fin, es tu decisión.

-Bien Blaise, no es que te esté echando pero tengo trabajo, algo en lo que ya deberías pensar ¬.¬

-Pero no por ahora n-n -dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, Draco lo miraba desde el sofá- me voy, ya que me echas, porque es justo lo que haces, iré a molestar a Richard.

-El abogado de tu padre? Tiene como 40 años! –dijo Draco sorprendido, apenas hace dos días Blaise andaba con un amigo del club.

-Así es –una sonrisa lujuriosa llenó el rostro de Blaise- y muy bien vividos, es lo que te vas a perder con tu chico, la experiencia.

-Si tu padre se entera seguro lo mata y a ti junto con él.

-Pero no se enterará, a menos que alguien se lo diga –dijo Blaise mirando a Draco enarcando una ceja en señal de "ni se te ocurra o yo te mato".

-Tranquilo Zabini, de mis labios no saldrá, y deja de mirarme así.

-Bien Malfoy, más te vale, nos vemos mañana en la noche?

-Sí, en donde siempre a las 8.

-Genial, nos vemos Draco

-Adiós Blaise –el chico salió cerrando la puerta. Draco se levantó y se acercó a la enorme ventana de su oficina, desde ahí se tenía una vista maravillosa de la ciudad, _espero te haya ido bien en tu examen Harry_, pensó divertido, sonrió y se puso a trabajar.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó bastante animado, quién lo creería, el frío y distante Draco Malfoy estaba feliz porque iba a ver a un muchacho en un rato. Si sus padres lo hubieran visto en esos momentos no lo reconocerían. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño por una ducha, se vistió y salió de su apartamento, tenía la enorme mansión de sus padres pero prefería vivir en su penthouse, tener tantos recuerdos de sus padres rodeándolo aún le dolía. Tomó su gabardina negra, un par de guantes, su bufanda y salió. Llegó a su automóvil y se subió, encendió el motor y la radio, Breaking the habit de Linkin Park casualmente sonaba en la estación que había sintonizado, lo dejó sonar pensando en el moreno, definitivamente aún no era un anciano. Al entrar a la cafetería buscó a Harry con la mirada pero no lo encontró, se sentó en una mesa y ordenó un capuchino mientras leía el periódico que había comprado antes de entrar al establecimiento. Esperó y esperó, pero el chico no llegó, una hora después salió del lugar algo decepcionado, de verdad esperaba verlo. Subió a su automóvil y aceleró muy tentado de pasar por la escuela del moreno, pero se contuvo y se dirigió a la oficina.

-Así que no llegó.

-No –Draco se encontraba sentado a la mesa junto con Blaise en el restaurante favorito de ambos, les encantaba la comida italiana.

-Tranquilo amigo, a lo mejor tuvo un contratiempo, y la verdad, siendo realistas, no te prometió ir, solo dijo que ahí podrías encontrarlo.

-En eso tienes razón –Draco bebió un sorbo del delicioso vino tinto que habían pedido.

-Por qué mejor no salimos a divertirnos? A lo mejor conoces alguien, el próximo sábado es el cumpleaños de Kyle y me gustaría ir, piensas ir? Así vamos juntos.

-Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y Kyle insistió en que fuera –el rubio suspiró.

-Bien, entonces así será.

-No creas que esto será seguido Zabini- Blaise rió, estuvieron platicando un rato más.

La música del restaurante era muy bella, un pianista amenizaba el ambiente dando un toque elegante y relajado al lugar. De pronto un joven de aspecto aniñado pero sumamente atractivo se acercó a la mesa que los amigos compartían.

-Hola Draco -el joven se inclinó y besó suave pero sugerentemente al rubio, luego miró al moreno -Hola Blaise -el aludido respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hola Brian -sonrió el rubio después que hubo terminado el beso.

-Te gustaría acompañarme por un trago? -preguntó el joven de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos color miel que le daban un aspecto exótico.

-Lo siento Brian, debo trabajar temprano -respondió el rubio con una suave sonrisa, Blaise solo miraba la escena -pero te llamó y nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir.

-Claro -respondió el chico algo disgustado pero con una sonrisa aún en sus labios- nos vemos chicos - el joven se retiró y Draco siguió con su cena sin darle importancia a lo que había pasado.

-No puedo creer que rechazaras a Brian, me habías dicho que era tu punto débil hace una semana y que tal vez podías llegar a algo con él- dijo Blaise mirando al rubio. Draco levantó la vista de su plato y miró a su amigo.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer y mejores cosas en que pensar -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la imagen de un joven con hermosos ojos como esmeraldas cruzaba su mente.

El resto de la semana el rubio pasó por la cafetería cada mañana, pero no volvió a toparse con el moreno, por lo que con algo de tristeza decidió apartarlo de su mente, a fin de cuentas, sólo había sido un encuentro casual. Al fin llegó el sábado, Draco estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando su celular sonó.

-Qué pasa Blaise?

-Solo te llamé para avisarte que voy a llegar un poco tarde a la fiesta, pero adelántate, me dijo Kyle que quería hablar contigo.

-Y se puede saber el motivo de tu retraso? –dijo el rubio con cierta sospecha.

-Richard... no ahhh me deja ir... aún.

-Ya veo –Draco sonrió, había acertado- salúdamelo, quieres? Y ahora termina con eso para que puedas llegar a la fiesta.

-Bien Draco, Richard te saluda también, bye.

-Bye –Draco cortó la comunicación y terminó de arreglarse. Subió a su hermoso Porsche negro y se dirigió a la fiesta. Simplemente lucía espectacular, era una fiesta casual y Draco sabía vestirse para la ocasión. Portaba un suéter de cuello alto, unos pantalones de vestir y unos zapatos, todo en color negro, así como la preciosa gabardina para protegerse del frío, guantes y bufanda, ya estaban en invierno y había bastante frío. Bajó del auto y entró, su amigo Kyle lo saludó en la puerta.

-Draco amigo, que bueno que decidiste venir! –lo saludó efusivamente el cumpleañero. Kyle, Blaise y Draco habían asistido juntos a la Universidad y desde entonces eran muy buenos amigos. Pero el rubio, por los recientes acontecimientos ya casi no salía a fiestas o reuniones, a menos que fueran en relación con la empresa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kyle –Draco lo abrazó y le entregó su regalo, un bello reloj de Tiffanys´s.

-Gracias, pasa, necesito hablar contigo.

-Por supuesto –Draco entró y el penthouse de fiestas de su amigo estaba a reventar, para eso lo usaba ya que aún vivía con sus padres. Kyle lo jaló hacia un mueble vacío.

-Escucha, el próximo viernes es cumpleaños de mi madre y necesito un buen regalo, estaba pensando en algo como un joyero o no sé, tú sabes de esas cosas, yo no tengo idea.

-Jaja, déjame ver con qué contamos y te llamo mañana para avisarte, te parece?

-Gracias Draco, de no ser por ti estaría muerto.

-Sí, como con tu ex, cómo diablos se te ocurrió regalarle un encendedor!

-Hey! Era de oro!

-Sí, pero ella ni fumaba -Draco enarcó una ceja enfatizando sus palabras.

-Jaja, es verdad, de no ser por ti me hubiera botado antes de cuando lo hizo n.nU.

-Eres un caso Kyle, en serio.

-Bueno ya, que es mi cumpleaños, por cierto, no viene Blaise?

-Sí, pero estaba un poco ejem... ocupado, vendrá más tarde.

-No me digas, su nueva conquista en turno -Kyle hizo una mueca divertida, las conquistas de su amigo siempre eran tema de conversación.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, ni modo, que lo disfrute, por qué no vienes y te presento a unos amigos, hace tanto que no sales que no conoces a mucha gente.

-Bien –ambos chicos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar por todo el lugar para que Kyle le presentara a Draco a sus nuevos amigos. Cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

-Espérame un segundo Draco, debe ser mi primo, te dejo un momento con Alex.

-No te preocupes –Draco siguió platicando con Alex, al parecer habían asistido a la misma Universidad pero no se conocían, mientras Kyle abría la puerta.

-Primo! –Kyle abrazó a un chico pelirrojo que acababa de llegar el cual correspondió al abrazo- que bueno que viniste!

-No podía dejarte solo primo, además- sonrisa pícara- es una fiesta!

-Me alegro -rió Kyle, luego miró al acompañante de su primo. Ron procedió a presentarlos.

-Por cierto, él es mi mejor amigo en la escuela, Harry, él es mi primo Kyle.

-Mucho gusto Harry, pasen, voy a presentarles a uno de mis mejores amigos- Harry caminaba tras Ron y Kyle, miraba el lugar muy interesado, era muy elegante y bonito, el ambiente se veía genial aunque la música... bueno, estaba bien. Cuando de pronto, unas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Y él es mi amigo Harry –el moreno giró los ojos y se encontró con unos grises que lo miraban asombrados ante tal encuentro.

**Vaya, que genial volvieron a encontrarse! (si no obviamente no habría historia ¬¬), ya veremos en el siguiente cap lo que sucede con esta situación que se ve muy prometedora, pero eso sí, la historia va a dar un gran giro, serán solo 4 caps así que no tardarán en saberlo. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias o cosas por el estilo, es mi única recompensa y la mejor manera de saber si les gustó o no.**

**En fin, nos vemos pronto!**

**Frine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Aquí está por fin el segundo cap. Espero la verdad no me maten (Frine mira aRiku Lupincon sospecha ¬.¬), cuando terminen de leer sabrán por qué lo digo jeje, en fin, ya saben que no gano nada con esto, todo es de Rowling. Es una historia yaoi y con la mejor pareja Harry/Draco, advertencia, en este cap hay lemon. Gracias a Amidala, Isobo (n.n) y a Tharapor sus comentarios y pues… a leer.**

**Capítulo 2. Nuestro amor**

-Harry?

-Draco? Hey como estás! –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Bien y tú?

-Genial.

-Se conocen? –preguntó interesado Kyle al ver la expresión de Draco.

-Sí, bueno, hace una semana nos conocimos en una librería –respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo –dijo Kyle poniendo cara de "voy a hacer algo que luego me agradecerás"- me parece genial, porque no platican mientras hablo con Ron unos minutos.

-Con gusto –respondió Harry. Ron tenía cara de "qué rayos pasa" y cuando Kyle lo jaló lejos de ahí se resistió un poco pero al final lo siguió.

-Y... cómo te fue en tu examen Harry –Draco miraba al chico frente a él.

-Muy bien, no estuvo tan difícil y estudié bastante, pero de no ser por ti hubiera llegado tarde, gracias otra vez.

-Cuando quieras, te parece si salimos a la terraza para platicar más tranquilamente, la música está muy fuerte.

-Sí, mejor, casi no puedo escucharte –respondió Harry con una radiante sonrisa.

Salieron a la terraza, solo habían algunos chicos charlando, admiraron la bella vista del penthouse del centro de la ciudad. Se sentaron en unas sillas.

-No has aparecido por el café en toda la semana –murmuró el rubio mirando al moreno.

-Si, bueno –el rostro de Harry se entristeció ligeramente pero enseguida recuperó su sonrisa- surgieron complicaciones, no pude asistir a la escuela tampoco.

-Qué complicaciones? –preguntó Draco intrigado notando el momentáneo cambio en Harry.

-Oh, no importa, ya ha pasado.

-Bien –aceptó el rubio aunque aún seguía intrigado –Harry –dijo cambiando de tema al ver que el chico no quería hablar de ello- te gustaría salir a la disco el próximo sábado? –Harry se sorprendió por la propuesta tan repentina, Draco lo notó y agregó- voy con unos amigos y me gustaría que fueras, digo, tú mencionaste que querías salir a divertirte -Draco se pateó mentalmente, debió haber esperado un poco más pero la propuesta abandonó su boca sin pensar.

-Yo... no lo sé, tendría que preguntarle a mis padres, pero lo más probable es que sí, ya sabes, utilizaré mi excelente calificación en el examen para convencerlos n.n

-Me parece una buena estrategia –el rubio rió divertido ante la dulzura del chico –dame tu teléfono y yo paso por ti, te parece?

-Me parece perfecto –Harry le dio el número de su celular y quedaron en que el rubio lo llamaría para avisarle la hora en que pasaría por él. Siguieron charlando un buen rato, conociéndose cada vez más, Draco estaba fascinado por ese chico, era inteligente, apuesto, dulce y muy maduro para su edad, tenía que admitirlo, se sentía atraído por él.

-Draco! –el rubio se giró y se encontró a su amigo dirigiéndose hacia él- dónde rayos te habías metido, hace una hora que te estoy buscando.

-Calma Blaise, ya me encontraste ¬.¬- el recién llegado miró al acompañante de su amigo –Blaise el es "Harry Potter" –indicándole con el tono que era de quien le había hablado- Harry él es mi amigo Blaise.

-Oh... jeje, mucho gusto –dijo el chico dándose cuenta de su intromisión.

-Un placer -respondió Harry estrechando la mano de Blaise.

-Bien chicos, los dejo, tengo que... eh... ir por allá –dijo señalando una dirección al azar y yendo hacia ella.

-Tu amigo es extraño-comentó Harry riendo una vez que Blaise desapareció.

-Y eso que apenas lo conoces u.uU –murmuró Draco divertido.

-Escuché eso! –un grito provino de algún lugar y ambos chicos rieron ante esto.

-Dónde habrá quedado Ron? –se preguntó el ojiverde mirando alrededor- vine con él y no lo he visto en un buen rato.

-Ron y tú...?

-No –sonrió el moreno- él es mi mejor amigo, estudiamos juntos, es todo.

-Oh, ya veo –Draco trató de ocultar una sonrisa- no te preocupes, debe estar con Kyle.

¬.¬

-Así que a Draco le gusta ese chico –preguntó un incrédulo Kyle, se encontraba en la ventana junto a Blaise mirando a la pareja.

-Sí, y al parecer mucho, solo míralo, está embelesado! –sonrió Blaise mientras miraba como el rubio reía en la terraza a lo que le decía el ojiverde.

-Pues compañero, tenemos que ayudarlo -dijo Kyle resuelto.

-Así es, ya es hora de que nuestro querido amigo siente cabeza y me agrada ese chico para nuestro Draco.

-Mi primo me ha hablado mucho de él y parece agradable, también doy mi aprobación jajaja.

-Qué sucede? –era Ron que recién se había acercado a ellos.

-Que bueno que te veo primo, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Qué rayos tramas a hora Kyle? –cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Nada, pero dime, te cae bien Draco?

-Sí, aunque aún no veo el punto.

-Escucha, al parecer a nuestro amigo le gusta tu amigo y pues... –dijo Blaise.

-Queremos ayudarlo –terminó Kyle- y para eso necesitamos que nos ayudes.

-Pero...

-Solo míralos- Blaise acercó a Ron a la ventana- se ven bien juntos.

-Sí, pero Harry no es de los chicos que les gustan las aventuras como ustedes comprenderán ¬.¬

-Por eso ni te preocupes –respondió Kyle- tampoco a nuestro Draco, ha salido con algunas personas pero lo que él quiere es algo estable, comprendes?

-Bien, me convencieron n.n

-Que difícil eres Ron ¬.¬

-Cállate Kyle ¬.¬, y qué tengo que hacer?

-Vete –contestó Blaise.

-Eh? O.o

-Sí, vete, así Draco llevará a Harry a su casa, no te parece un plan genial? n.n

-Y lo pensaste tú solo Kyle? ¬.¬

-Muérete Ron.

-Chicos, chicos –interrumpió Blaise- enfoquémonos en nuestro asunto por favor.

-Bien ¬.¬ –respondieron los primos sin dejar de enviarse miradas asesinas.

O.o

-Y es por eso que me encanta.

-Vaya, nunca lo hubiera creído –reía Draco ante los comentarios del moreno.

-Harry? -el moreno se giró al escuchar su nombre y vio a su pelirrojo amigo que se acercaba con cara de preocupación.

-Ron, dónde estabas?

-Eh… hablando con Hanna, tengo que irme amigo, espero no te moleste pero no puedo llevarte a tu casa.

-Por qué no lo llevas tú Draco? –dijo Kyle mientras se acercaba junto con Blaise.

-Si Harry quiere, no tengo ningún problema –Draco bendijo a sus amigos, definitivamente este era un plan de ellos, esas caras los delataban.

-Bien Ron, no te preocupes, me voy con Draco.

-Genial n.n entonces te veo el lunes en la escuela, bye chicos.

-Bye Ron –y el pelirrojo se fue a... pues no sé, a perder el tiempo por ahí n.n.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta el amanecer y Harry y Draco no se habían separado ni un instante, bailaron, charlaron, bebieron (moderadamente claro) y llegó la hora de irse, se despidieron de Kyle y Blaise y salieron rumbo a casa de Harry (los chicos le había guiñado un ojo al rubio deseándole que todo saliera bien, Draco solo sonrió). Llegaron a casa de Harry, se encontraba en una zona de clase media alta, al parecer los padres de Harry eran pintores y les iba bastante bien, de ahí la vena artística del ojiverde.

-Gracias por traerme Draco –Harry se giró en el asiento y miró al joven a su lado una vez que éste se hubo estacionado a las afueras del hogar de los Potter.

-Un placer –el rubio se le quedó mirando y no pudo contenerse, alargó su mano y atrajo el rostro de Harry para besarlo, Harry no hizo nada para detenerlo. El beso fue suave, tierno, breve, se separaron.

-Me gustas Harry, me gustas mucho.

-Tú también me gustas Draco –respondió el moreno con una sonrisa y con el rostro algo sonrojado.

-Me gustaría verte más seguido, ya sabes, para conocernos un poco más, qué dices?

-Me encantaría –Harry se acercó y se unieron nuevamente en un tierno beso.

A partir de ese momento salían constantemente, a cenar, al cine que a Harry le encantaba, conciertos, fiestas, en fin, a todos los lugares donde suelen ir los chicos de su edad, a veces iban con Blaise, Kyle y Ron o generalmente lo hacían solos. Algunas veces, Harry no podía ver a Draco por varios días, el rubio le cuestionaba la razón pero el moreno solo contestaba que estaba muy ocupado, castigado o cansado, explicación con la cuál Draco tenía que conformarse. Llevaban un par de meses juntos pero sin un compromiso serio aún por parte de ninguno, solo salían y se divertían con la compañía del otro, pero Draco pensaba que ya era el momento de dar el siguiente paso y así lo hizo una noche que llevó a Harry a conocer su penthouse.

-Pasa Harry, esta es mi casa –el ojiverde atravesó el umbral y se quedó maravillado con el lugar, exudaba elegancia y sofisticación y sobre todo una gran calidez, tal como Draco.

-Vaya, es muy bella, me encanta! –dijo el moreno con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te guste –dijo mientras abrazaba al chico para luego besarlo suavemente, aún no habían llegado más allá, solo se habían acariciado y besado, eso sí, cada vez con más pasión. Harry se separó y se sentó en un sillón.

-Y bien, para qué hemos venido? –Draco no esperaba esa pregunta tan directa, pero ya estaba ahí y no podía dar marcha atrás.

-La razón por la que te he traído es para hablar de nosotros –Harry se tensó ante esto, Draco se puso de rodillas frente a él para verlo a los ojos- hemos salido por varios meses y me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera un poco más seria y es por eso que yo quiero pedirte que...

-No puedo –lo interrumpió Harry en un murmullo.

-Disculpa? –cuestionó Draco confundido.

-No lo digas, por favor –Harry había bajado su verde mirada.

-A qué te refieres? –dijo Draco con una sonrisa pensando que tal vez Harry no había entendido lo que quería pedirle- quiero que seas mi novio.

-No puedo –repitió el ojiverde apretando fuertemente los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus bellos ojos.

-No te entiendo –Draco se levantó aún con la vista en el chico frente a él –acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo? Acaso no quieres?

-No es eso –Harry se levantó y miró a Draco a los ojos- es solo que... –dudó en como explicar sus razones- no puedo prometerte algo a largo plazo y no es porque no quiera…-se apresuró a aclarar- es porque no puedo.

-Sigo sin entender – Draco estaba muy confundido, se alejó un poco mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello–entonces solo querías una relación sin compromisos, no es así?

-No es eso –Harry estaba empezando a desesperarse, podría decirle lo que en realidad ocurría pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar Draco ante la verdad, tal vez lo rechazaría o le tendría lástima, que era algo que no podría soportar, se había enamorado de él perdidamente, pero no podía prometerle algo que no podía cumplir, empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza pero trató de explicarse, no quería perder a Draco así- me he enamorado de ti pero... –se tambaleó, el dolor aumentaba.

-Harry, estás bien? –Draco vio como Harry se agarraba de una pared y cerraba fuertemente los ojos con una expresión de dolor.

-Yo solo... –_ahora no,_ rogaba el moreno en su mente- no quiero lastimarte... Draco... –fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de perder el conocimiento y caer desmayado. Draco se asustó y corrió hacia donde yacía el moreno.

-Harry, Harry! –al no obtener respuesta lo recostó suavemente y fue al teléfono para llamar una ambulancia.

u.u

Harry despertó un poco confundido de dónde se encontraba, miró a su alrededor y pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba, de nuevo, en un hospital, suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero una voz lo obligó de nuevo a abrirlos por la sorpresa.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado –Harry giró su cabeza y pudo ver a Draco sentado en una sillón junto a la ventana de su habitación en aquel hospital, por donde pudo observar que ya era de mañana, al parecer había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente.

-Yo...

-Por qué no me lo dijiste? –cuestionó el rubio, pero no con molestia, sino con pesar. El moreno dudó un momento pero al fin respondió derrotado.

-No sabía como hacerlo –Harry regresó su vista al frente- temí que te apartaras de mí si lo sabías, o peor, que estuvieras conmigo por lástima... perdóname.

-Al parecer no me conoces muy bien –el rubio sonreía suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Harry. El ojiverde lo miró confundido con sus palabras – yo jamás haría algo así, y menos a quien amo –Harry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada incapaz de ver a los ojos a Draco, estaba avergonzado.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que pudo decir ante esas palabras y la enorme comprensión del rubio- No quería arrastrarte a esto conmigo… pero me enamoré de ti y ya no pude apartarme a tiempo.

-No debes pensar así cariño –Draco acariciaba con ternura el rostro moreno- te amo mucho y quiero que estemos juntos. Esto nada cambia, solo no vuelvas a ocultarme nada Harry, debes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé, gracias Draco –Harry sonrió y Draco depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Por cierto, tus padres están afuera hablando con el médico, tuve que llamarles y bueno, me contaron lo que sucedía, pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti –el rubio acarició suavemente el negro cabello- por favor, cuéntame –Harry suspiró.

-Bien… te lo diré –tomó aire y comenzó- Hace un año me empezaron unos fuertes dolores de cabeza, pensamos, y me refiero a mis padres y a mí, que se debían a presiones de la escuela o simplemente eran migrañas, algo sin importancia, pero un mes después sufrí un desmayo, el primero de muchos, mis padres se asustaron y fue que me llevaron al médico, me hicieron unos estudios y descubrieron que... bueno, tengo un tumor cerebral canceroso, el problema es que se encuentra en un área inoperable, su tamaño cada vez va aumentando y ... –las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, Draco le apretó la mano para darle ánimos para continuar- bueno, invade el tejido cerebral cada vez más, lo que me produce los desmayos debido a la intensidad del dolor, además de otros síntomas como náuseas, vómitos, somnolencia, irritabilidad y muchas cosas más, mis padres se empeñaron en visitar a los mejores médicos del país pero el resultado fue el mismo, no hay nada que hacer, solo esperar.

-Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó suavemente Draco, el dolor visible en sus ojos.

-Seis meses o tal vez menos –las palabras de Harry le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, Harry iba a morir en seis meses! Por dios, no podía ser! –los médicos dicen que la tasa de crecimiento es muy rápida, antes podían detener su crecimiento, mantenerlo bajo control, pero ya no.

-Podemos intentar con médicos de otros países -Draco se levantó, su voz se escuchaba desesperada- existe aún esperanza, solo es cuestión de...

-No lo sé Draco –Harry lo interrumpió- ya no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones para después topar con el mismo resultado, intenté con muchas cosas, como con radiación y solo me hacía sentir peor, el tumor es recurrente, el especialista ha sido claro con nosotros, no hay cura ni solución para esto, ha consultado con otros médicos, los más reconocidos en el área y han llegado a la misma conclusión –un suspiro- ya lo he aceptado.

-Pero Harry yo... no quiero perderte –una súplica en la voz del rubio- no ahora que te he encontrado –Harry acarició la mano del rubio que se mantenía sobre la cama.

-Ni yo a ti, pero no podemos hacer nada más que disfrutar los momentos que nos quedan- Draco iba a replicar pero los padres de Harry entraron, al ver a su hijo despierto corrieron a abrazarlo.

-Oh cariño, que bueno que ya despertaste –dijo Lily

-Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes –Harry intentó sonreír- no llores mamá, de verdad estoy bien.

-No lloro hijo, solo enfatizo en tonos más agudos con una lágrima esporádica –Harry rió, su madre siempre lo ponía de buen humor con sus comentarios.

-Jajaja, bien, por cierto, creo que ya conocen a Draco –Lily y James miraron al rubio- Draco es mi novio- Draco miró al ojiverde y al comprender lo que acababa de decir sonrió a manera de confirmación de lo que había dicho el moreno.

-Mucho gusto Draco –dijo James.

-El gusto es mío.

-Bien Draco –dijo Lily con una sonrisa- porque no vas a tu casa a descansar un rato, y vuelves más tarde, no has dormido en toda la noche- Draco miró a Harry y este asintió suavemente.

-Esta bien, volveré más tarde, vengo después del almuerzo Harry, está bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien –Harry soltó la mano de Draco que había mantenido agarrada todo este tiempo y el rubio salió de la habitación dejando a Harry con sus padres.

-Es muy guapo –dijo Lily

-Mamá! –la reprendió Harry con una sonrisa un poco avergonzado.

n.n

-Qué te parece Draco?

-Te quedó muy bien –el rubio miraba el árbol de navidad que Harry había puesto en su penthouse, habían decidido mudarse juntos desde el día en que Draco descubrió la enfermedad de Harry, una semana atrás, era la primera noche que pasaban juntos, a Lily y a James no les había parecido la idea al principio pero al ver el amor en los dos jóvenes no pudieron seguir negándose, eso sí, Harry había prometido visitarlos frecuentemente.

-Creo que una esfera más aquí –dijo el moreno colocándola en la parte derecha del árbol mientras miraba de reojo al rubio con una sonrisa divertida –y... está listo –Draco sonrió desde el sillón donde escribía en su laptop un reporte de venta, apartó su vista de la pantalla y miró al moreno.

-Tienes mucho talento para decorar árboles de navidad cariño, deberías dejar la escuela y dedicarte a ello.

-Jaja, qué gracioso –dijo sarcástico el moreno mientras se dirigía hacia el rubio, Draco apagó su computadora y la colocó en una mesa, Harry se sentó en el regazo de su novio- y tú deberías ser comediante con tu maravillosa capacidad de hacer chistes.

-Muy ingenioso –Draco lo besó suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro con una mano y con la otra lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Draco yo...

-Te amo Harry, te amo tanto.

-Yo también te amo Draco –se miraron a los ojos, Draco instó al moreno para que se levantara y luego lo hizo él, tomó a Harry de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia su enorme habitación, Harry estaba nervioso, sabía lo que pasaría pero desconocía el cómo, Draco lo notó y lo abrazó en la puerta mientras le sonreía.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño –Harry sonrió.

-Lo sé – entraron y el rubio cerró la puerta, jaló suavemente a Harry junto a la cama y comenzó a besarlo con una ternura infinita, la luz de la luna bañaba el interior de aquella habitación a través de una enorme ventana dando al lugar un ambiente romántico.

El rubio se separó de aquellos labios tan deliciosos y miró a Harry a los ojos, se conmocionó ante la enorme belleza que emanaba su chico, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas brillaban intensamente con absoluta confianza, con amor, con deseo, el rubio levantó su mano y acarició los labios rojos de aquel chico que tanto amaba. Harry cerró los ojos perdiéndose completamente en las caricias de Draco. Sintió como el rubio empezaba a despojarlo de su suéter por lo que levantó las manos para facilitarle el trabajo, una vez con el torso desnudo realizó la misma acción con Draco abriendo su camisa. Draco no pudo soportarlo más y cuando Harry hubo abierto el último botón de su camisa retirándola de su cuerpo le detuvo las manos y empezó a besar su pecho moreno, saboreándolo, Harry se abrazó al cuello del rubio acariciando sus cabellos, gimiendo por el placer que experimentaba, sintiéndose amado en cada caricia, en cada beso.

Draco recostó a Harry sobre la cama y poco a poco le fue sacando los jeans hasta dejarlo en bóxers, luego se inclinó y siguió besando el cuerpo debajo de él pero descendiendo hacia el abdomen firme del moreno. Harry se agarraba fuertemente a las sábanas, su respiración era cada vez más agitada, arqueando su cuerpo en una especie de súplica por más caricias, por más contacto.

Draco se quitó sus jeans junto con sus bóxers para luego sacar suavemente los de Harry, deleitándose ante la maravillosa vista del cuerpo desnudo de su amante.

Harry jadeó más fuerte cuando el rubio paseó una mano por sus caderas bajando lentamente en dirección a sus muslos, cuando los dedos de Draco rozaron su entrepierna Harry no pudo evitar gritar fuertemente de placer, estaba experimentando sensaciones completamente nuevas, sensaciones embriagadoras.

Draco sonrió complacido, se acomodó sobre las caderas de Harry y se inclinó atrapando los labios del moreno que lo recibieron desesperados, sedientos, después de un momento, Draco aprovechó un gemido de Harry para dejar sus labios y descender a su cuello, lamiendo la piel morena y disfrutando de su embriagante sabor.

-Draco... –jadeó el moreno.

-Tranquilo cariño, solo siénteme junto a ti –respondió el rubio en un susurro.

El rubio empezó a besar el pecho de Harry, lamiendo sus pezones y endureciéndolos con su tacto, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el perfecto trasero de su chico.

Draco se detuvo y se acomodó entre las piernas del moreno, miró al chico bajo de él y la visión lo excitó, Harry estaba completamente recostado sobre las suaves mantas de seda y lo miraba deseoso, pero a la vez proyectaba una enorme dulzura y fragilidad que provocó en Draco un enorme deseo de protegerlo y amarlo. Le sonrió y Harry correspondió el gesto.

El rubio se inclinó y Harry se agarró con más fuerza a las mantas, se sentía totalmente en el cielo con las atenciones de Draco, se soltó de las mantas y empezó a pasear sus manos por la rubia cabellera de su amante mientras este le imprimía profundidad y rapidez a sus acciones, sin dejar de lado el cuidado y la ternura.

En un momento, Draco se detuvo y miró a Harry a los ojos.

-Estás listo amor? –susurró el rubio. Harry asintió jadeando mientras se mordía un labio nerviosamente –no te preocupes, todo estará bien –le murmuró Draco para luego besarlo.

El apuesto rubio movió una de sus manos y tomó un frasquito de uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche, vertió una cantidad de aquel líquido en sus manos. Preparó lenta y cuidadosamente a su chico mientras lo besaba, Harry se arqueaba ante cada intromisión debido, en primer lugar al dolor y después al placer.

Después que Harry se acostumbró, Draco movió su mano y volvió a colocarse entre las piernas del moreno para penetrarlo.

Empezó a empujar suavemente dentro del cuerpo de su chico para no lastimarlo provocando gemidos de dolor y placer en Harry. Una vez que estuvo completamente adentro, Draco miró a Harry a los ojos quien lo miraba con infinito amor. Comenzó a mover sus caderas suavemente para que Harry se acostumbrase a la intromisión, pero una vez que vio solamente placer en Harry ya que el dolor había quedado atrás, sus movimientos aumentaron de intensidad complementando sus acciones con su mano para que el moreno llegara junto con él.

Harry gemía fuertemente al igual que Draco con cada embestida. Se abrazó al rubio para aumentar su cercanía y perderse en su delicioso olor.

La culminación de aquel maravilloso placer llegó al mismo tiempo para ambos. Un poderoso orgasmo inundó sus cuerpos con lo que sintieron su unión no solo física, sino también en alma.

-Te amo Harry –dijo el rubio entre jadeos.

-Yo también te amo Draco.

**Bueno, hasta aquí acaba este capítulo, al parecer Draco lo tomó muy bien, sin embargo ahora viven juntos y vivirá el proceso día a día, la pregunta es, podrá soportarlo? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente cap! De nuevo gracias por sus rewiews y nos vemos pronto!**

**Frine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! lamento la tardanza pero mi vida es un caos y solo por la escuela jeje, en fin, por fin está aquí el cap 3. Espero les guste, pensé en cambiarle pero la verdad hace mucho que está escrito así y me gusta, por lo cual, lo dejé como estaba n.n. Ya saben que esto es un slash y de la mejor pareja Harry y Draco (Frine suspira emocionada). Todo es de Rowling y asociados y no gano nada con esto mas que la manipulación vil de mis personajes favoritos para ponerlos en las situaciones que yo quiero, y que pienso, Rowling debería escribir jajaja. Bueno ya, regresando a la realidad, espero en verdad les guste este cap.**

**Capítulo 3. Mi cobardía**

-Draco!

-Qué sucede amor? –respondió el rubio desde la cama en donde leía el periódico, una figura entró a la habitación.

-Dónde diablos estabas! –el moreno estaba furioso mientras miraba al chico frente a él.

-No sé a que te refieres –dijo el rubio tratando de tranquilizar al moreno, últimamente su estado de ánimo estaba muy voluble, por cualquier cosa se enojaba.

-Oh, sí que lo sabes, quedamos en ir a comprar los regalos de Navidad de mis padres y el regalo de cumpleaños de Blaise, hoy!

-Harry, lo siento –el rubio estaba apenado, depositó el periódico a su lado y se sentó en la cama- de verdad, lo olvidé, fue una semana difícil, en verdad lo siento.

-Te esperé por horas en casa de mis padres y yo... –el moreno no pudo terminar y corrió hacia el baño mientras cubría su boca con una mano.

-Harry! –el rubio salió tras él y lo encontró vomitando. Tomó una toalla y se la pasó a Harry para que se limpiara, luego lo ayudó a levantarse y lo acercó al lavamanos para que se lavara –lo siento yo...

-No importa… llévame a la habitación, quiero descansar –Draco lo levantó en brazos y Harry se abrazó a su cuello. Tan pronto llegaron al dormitorio, el rubio depositó suavemente al ojiverde sobre la cama, lo arropó y cuando estuvo dormido salió de la habitación.

Draco llegó a la estancia y se sentó frente al árbol, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, era muy difícil ver a Harry sufriendo así… muy difícil.

u.u

Al día siguiente salieron de compras ya que Draco quería compensar a Harry por haber olvidado lo del día anterior.

-Y bien, ya tenemos los regalos de mis padres, qué crees que le guste a Blaise?

-La verdad, no lo sé jaja es tan especial en sus gustos que no estoy seguro –ambos chicos caminaban por una enorme plaza comercial.

-Mira ese abrigo, qué te parece?

-No es su estilo, el verde no es su color- dijo el rubio levantando una ceja divertido.

-Bueno, y si le regalamos un reloj? –Harry se abrazó más fuerte a la cintura de Draco mientras caminaban, el rubio acercó su rostro al moreno y lo jaló de los hombros para acercarlo.

-Eso le regalé a Kyle –depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del moreno.

-Rayos! –dijo el moreno desesperándose- entonces no tengo idea.

-Ya sé, porque no le compramos un par de patines de hielo, ya sabes que le encantan los deportes invernales.

-Si! Me parece genial- dijo Harry soltándose del abrazo de Draco y caminando hacia la tienda de artículos deportivos con una sonrisa- vamos rápido, ya quiero... –pero se detuvo y se sostuvo a una pared cercana, una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro.

-Harry! –corrió el rubio a su lado- estás bien? –lo abrazó.

-Sí –intentó sonreír el moreno- solo fue un mareo, estoy bien, vamos por el regalo de Blaise.

-Seguro estás bien? –Draco estaba preocupado –por qué no nos sentamos un rato a descansar, hace mucho que estamos caminando.

-Oh, no te preocupes tanto –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- vamos por el regalo y luego vamos por algo de comer, qué te parece?

-Me parece bien –el rubio rió aunque aún estaba algo preocupado.

-Entonces, en marcha –Harry tomó la mano de Draco y lo arrastró a la tienda frente a ellos.

n.n

Después de estar de compras todo el día llegaron al penthouse cargados de bolsas, ya que Draco había insistido en regalarle varias cosas a Harry, aunque éste se opuso pero el rubio salió ganando.

-Me muero de hambre –dijo el rubio tirando los paquetes apenas entró al dormitorio.

-Draco –lo regañó Harry- no hagas eso, luego yo tengo que recogerlo- el moreno se inclinó a recoger los paquetes cuando el rubio lo jaló por un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo.

-Vamos a preparar la cena –dijo el joven Malfoy con una sonrisa jalando a Harry hacia la cocina.

-Y... qué vas a preparar? –dijo el ojiverde sentándose en una silla frente a la barra.

-Yo? O no, tú vas a preparar la cena.

-Pero... yo no sé cocinar –dijo el moreno mientras se sonrojaba.

-Yo te voy a enseñar, ven –Harry se acercó a él- empezaremos con algo sencillo, crema de tomate al horno, un platillo ligero, delicioso y muy fácil de preparar.

-Mmm –Harry dudó- bien, lo intentaré, pero si no queda comestible me invitas una pizza.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, te quedará delicioso.

-Y qué tengo que hacer?

-Ya verás...

Después de quince minutos, Harry lucía una deliciosa cara de frustración con lo cual Draco se divertía mucho, el moreno estuvo a punto de dejarlo por la paz y rogarle a Draco pedir una pizza o comida china, lo único que quería era acabar con esa tortura.

-No Harry, no tanta pimienta, así, perfecto.

-Ya casi terminamos? Ya tengo mucha hambre –se quejaba Harry con un puchero.

-Sí, sé paciente –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Generalmente tarda tanto?

-No, jeje pero como es tu primera vez quería que lo aprendieras bien –dijo el rubio muy divertido mientras untaba las rebanadas de pan francés con un poco del queso de cabra fresco y los metía al horno.

-Ahora vas a echarme la culpa? –Harry abrazó al rubio mientras besaba su cuello.

-Por supuesto que... sí.

-Draco! –Harry golpeó suavemente el brazo del rubio mientras ambos reían divertidos.

-Listo –dijo dos minutos después sacando las tostadas y decorándolas con tomate rebanado y hojas de albahaca- a cenar.

-Siiii! Siento mi estómago pegado a mi espalda de tanta hambre que tengo n.n -dijo Harry emocionado al tener la comida por fin lista.

-Exagerado ¬-¬ -suspiró Draco con un falso gesto de resignación y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien –dijo el moreno una vez que estuvieron sentados a la mesa con sus platos frente a ellos- pruébalo.

-Con gusto –Draco puso un poco de la salsa que Harry había preparado en sus tostadas y lo probó, apenas el bocado había entrado a su boca frunció el ceño.

-Y? –el moreno estaba ansioso por la respuesta sobre todo al ver la cara que había puesto el rubio.

-Delicioso- Draco sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de Harry- igual que tú...

o.O

Los últimos días habían sido especialmente difíciles tanto para Harry como Draco, el moreno había estado especialmente irritable y habían peleado con mucha frecuencia por insignificancias, aunque Draco había tratado de evitarlo el agotamiento mental le había impedido controlarse en ocasiones, luego, Harry tuvo más náuseas y vómitos llegando al punto de quedar muy débil y no poder levantarse de la cama manteniendo a Draco en vela a su lado. Por suerte había logrado mejorar para que pudieran asistir al cumpleaños de Blaise, pero esos días tan difíciles habían dejado una gran huella en el rubio, más de lo que él creía, tal vez no de manera conciente, pero sí inconscientemente.

-Hola chicos, bienvenidos! –Blaise los recibía en la puerta de su penthouse.

-Gracias amigo y feliz cumpleaños –Draco se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños Blaise –después que el rubio soltó al festejado, Harry lo abrazó y le entregó su regalo.

-Gracias chicos! Pasen, tomen lo que quieran y diviértanse.

-Gracias –respondió el rubio mientras él y Harry se adentraban en el penthouse.

-Harry!

-Ron! Amigo, cómo has estado! -el ojiverde se giró emocionado hacia su pelirrojo amigo.

-Muy bien, no te vi en clase ayer -Ron se acercó y le dio un abrazo al moreno quien correspondió emocionado, para luego estrechar la mano del rubio.

-No pude ir, me dormí jeje.

-Harry cariño –interrumpió el rubio- ahora vuelvo, voy a ayudar a Blaise con las cervezas.

-Claro, no tardes –respondió el moreno con una sonrisa mientras seguía platicando animadamente con Ron.

-Gusto en verte Ron.

-Igual Draco –el rubio depositó un beso en los labios de Harry y luego se perdió entre la gente. El lugar estaba a reventar de chicos y chicas divirtiéndose, todos amigos de Blaise, la música sonaba a todo volumen y el alcohol corría a mares.

Harry estaba disfrutando la fiesta, ver como se peleaban Ron y Kyle era muy divertido, peromedia horadespués se empezó a preguntar donde estaba su chico, lo había visto conversar con un joven de cabellos negros pero ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde aquello. Se disculpó con Ron y Kyle y empezó a caminar por el lugar buscando al rubio, tal vez estaba platicando con Blaise. Entró a la cocina y vio a Blaise sacando más cervezas.

-Blaise, has visto a Draco?

-Me parece que salió a buscar algo que dejó en su coche -dijo el moreno algo distraído con las botellas que se le habían caído, miraba la cerveza derramada con gesto de fastidio, aunque algo desenfocado.

-Quieres que te ayude con eso Blaise? -preguntó el moreno divertido.

-Oh no -sonrió Blaise- estoy un poco bastante ebrio pero lo lograré, ve por Draco.

-Bien, solo ten cuidado –y con una sonrisa Harry se dirigió a la salida.

Llegó hasta el estacionamiento y junto al Porsche de Draco vio a dos personas, se acercó lentamente y vio como una de las figuras se inclinaba contra la otra, la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía distinguir claramente, pero podía intuir lo que estaba pasando, se estaban besando. Una nube decidió moverse y la luz de la luna iluminó brevemente a la pareja, suficiente tiempo. Harry palideció, no podía estar pasando esto! Se dirigió velozmente de regreso al penthouse a buscar sus cosas, debía salir de ahí inmediatamente. Entró, tomó su abrigo y sin despedirse volvió a dirigirse a la salida, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con el rubio que iba entrando.

-Harry, ahí estás –dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Harry no le contestó, lo esquivó y sacó su celular para llamar un taxi -qué sucede Harry? -el rubio lo siguió rápidamente, pero el moreno no contestó, para mala suerte de Harry, la línea estaba ocupada -Ahora por qué estás enojado?- el moreno lo miró.

-Y todavía lo preguntas! Eres un cínico!

-Cariño –Draco rió- no sé de que me hablas.

-Te vi besándote con ese sujeto hace tan solo unos malditos minutos junto a tu coche! –el rubio lo miró y su semblante se volvió serio. Harry no necesito nada más- Llévame a casa de mis padres.

-Harry yo... – un suspiro- no significó nada... fue... un error, entiendes? –trató de sonreír- Déjame explicarte lo que en realidad sucedió -la voz de Draco suplicante, pero Harry no le dio la oportunidad.

-No quiero escucharte! Llévame con mis padres ahora!

-Tranquilo, por favor, sabes que no debes alterarte –Draco intentaba calmarlo, intento tocarlo pero el moreno se apartó.

-Eso debiste pensarlo –las lágrimas luchaban por salir de esos hermosos pero tristes ojos verdes mientras miraba el camino cubierto de un manto blanco -vas a llevarme o no? -Harry evitaba mirarlo.

-Sí -Draco bajó la mirada y pronto los dos estuvieron camino a casa de los padres de Harry en el más pesado de los silencios -Lo siento Harry yo... –el rubio se detuvo frente a la casa de los padres de Harry sabiendo que apenas el ojiverde bajara del auto tal vez lo perdería para siempre- en verdad lo siento –murmuró el rubio pero el moreno no contestó, solo salió del automóvil y entró a la casa sin mirar atrás –perdóname...

-Harry cariño, qué sucedió? –preguntó Lily asustada al ver a su pequeño en el marco de la puerta.

-Se acabó mamá.

-Se acabó?

-Harry qué sucede? –James venía bajando las escaleras y se sorprendió mucho al ver a su hijo en casa a esa hora de la madrugada.

-Puedo quedarme aquí?

-Por supuesto cariño –Lily lo abrazó y lo dirigió a su habitación para que descansara, mañana intentaría charlar con él sobre qué había pasado.

Una semana después, el rubio andaba desesperado, por lo que recurrió a Blaise para que le aconsejara.

-Draco amigo! Donde te habías metido, te he llamado mil veces y no me respondes las llamadas, no te veo desde mi cumpleaños.

-Si bueno yo...

-Y Harry? Es cierto lo que me dijo Kyle? –preguntó el moreno jalando al rubio para que se sentaran.

-Sí, terminamos -afirmó el rubio con un suspiro cansado.

-Qué? Pero cómo? -dijo Blaise sorprendido, sabía lo que su amigo sentía por el joven de ojos verdes.

-Yo... cometí un error...

-Qué diablos hiciste Draco Malfoy?

-Yo... Brian se acercó a mí en la fiesta, lo recuerdas? –el moreno asintió- Me pidió el cd que me había prestado, el cual estaba en el coche, salimos a buscarlo y bueno, me besó, aunque yo no puse mucha resistencia, Harry nos vio...

-Que hiciste qué!

-Yo... no sé lo que estaba pensando- Draco se levantó y miró por la ventana.

-Claro que lo sabías -sentenció Blaise, conocía muy bien al rubio, si él no lo hubiera permitido, eso no habría pasado- por qué lo hiciste Draco? Todo era perfecto entre ustedes.

-Yo amo a Harry pero... –las lágrimas empezaron a salir incontrolables de los plateados ojos – temo tanto perderlo. Ya una vez tuve una gran perdida, no sé si puedo pasar por ello de nuevo.

-Lo sé –Blaise se acercó y lo abrazó- pero huir no solucionará nada, te das cuenta de lo que hiciste Draco? Querías que él te descubriera para tener una excusa y separarte de él, querías evitar ver el momento cuando lo perdieras para siempre, eres un cobarde! Y un patán! Y así dices que lo amas! Lo alejaste de tu lado para protegerte y no te importó lastimarlo en el proceso!

-Yo... lo sé, estoy tan arrepentido y por eso intenté llamarle pero no responde mis llamadas y sus padres no quieren que me acerque a él –terminó el rubio desesperado.

-Y con razón -puntualizó el moreno.

-Blaise, no me ayudas!

- Lo sé, lo siento, mira –Blaise suspiró- me enteré que Harry y Ron van a estar estudiando en el penthouse de Kyle hoy en la noche, yo te doy la información y tú decides que hacer con ella.

-Gracias amigo –respondió el rubio mientras abrazaba a Blaise.

-Solo no lo eches a perder de nuevo.

n.n

-Ron, estoy muerto, dejémoslo hasta aquí, por favor! –dijo suplicante el moreno mientras tiraba sus libros y se recostaba en el sofá donde estaban estudiando.

-Jajaja ok, pero mañana temprano terminamos, de acuerdo? Y después repasamos todo –sentenció el pelirrojo al tiempo que también cerraba sus libros.

-Si no hay otra solución -un suspiro de fastidio- pero ya vamos a dormir que me muero de sueño.

-Claro, déjame cerrar, adelántate a tu dormitorio, yo voy a dormir en el de Kyle, que por cierto espero se la esté pasando bien en Francia con su nueva novia.

-Yo creo que sí, es muy guapa, pero bueno, lo platicamos mañana que no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, buenas noches Ron.

-Buenas noches Harry, si necesitas algo me avisas, ok?

-No te preocupes, estaré bien –el moreno le regaló una sonrisa a su amigo y se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mientras tanto, Ron se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la calle y cuando ya iba a ponerle llave escuchó que tocaban de manera insistente, se asomó a la mirilla y vio a un rubio esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

-Qué quieres aquí Draco! –dijo el pelirrojo fríamente momentos después de abrir la puerta.

-Por favor Ron, déjame hablar con él.

-Él no quiere verte.

-Necesito explicarle... pedirle perdón.

-No lo sé Draco, no sé si te merezcas esa oportunidad.

-Ron, lo amo, cometí un error, dame la oportunidad de resarcir mi daño –el pelirrojo suspiró.

-Pasa.

o.O

-Harry… Harry despierta.

-Qué sucede Ron? –respondió el moreno envolviéndose de nuevo entre las sábanas.

-Te buscan Harry.

-Mis padres?

-No Harry, soy yo –el moreno se levantó sobresaltado para mirar al dueño de esa voz -Gracias Ron –se despidió el rubio del pelirrojo.

-De nada, buenas noches –Ron salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Qué rayos haces aquí Draco, no quiero verte –el rubio se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado del moreno, Harry se estremeció ante su cercanía.

-Perdóname Harry, fui un verdadero cobarde.

-No tienes que decirlo, además de un bastardo –Harry trató de apartarse pero el rubio lo detuvo del brazo con suavidad.

-Escúchame por favor –Harry dudó, pero al ver la súplica en esos ojos plateados no pudo seguir negándose.

-Bien, habla -dijo fríamente soltándose del agarre del rubio.

-Te amo Harry, más que a mi vida, pero fui cobarde, tengo mucho miedo de perderte y antes de llegar a ese punto decidí alejarte de mí, pero toda esta semana que no has estado junto a mí, casi me vuelvo loco, sin tu sonrisa, sin tus ojos, sin ti Harry no quiero vivir.

-Draco yo...

-Por favor Harry, perdóname, permíteme estar a tu lado, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz –las lagrimas invadieron el rostro moreno ante las palabras de Draco, podía sentirlo, eran verdaderas y su mirada expresaba todo su dolor.

-Te amo Draco –dijo el moreno abrazándose al rubio.

-Te amo Harry, no quiero perderte de nuevo –Harry sonrió tristemente pero no dijo nada y se limitó a besar a Draco, Harry sabía que un día lo perdería para siempre.

**Bueno, pues aquí el cap 3, ya solo falta uno, espero les haya gustado, pueden hacérmelo saber con sus comentarios jeje. Gracias por sus rewiews, me animan a seguir escribiendo, besos a todos y nos vemos pronto!**

**Frine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, pues esta es la despedida por fin, espero que el fic les haya gustado a pesar de todo jeje, a mi me encantó sobre todo por ciertos acontecimientos que le dieron nuevo significado, en fin, ya saben que todo le pertenece a Rowling y asociados y no gano nada con esto. Sin más que decir, a leer.**

**Capítulo 4. Nuestra despedida**

Los días pasaban implacables, el año nuevo estaba más cerca. Harry cada vez estaba peor, los desmayos eran más frecuentes y tardaba cada vez más en reaccionar, el dolor de cabeza era controlado con medicamentos, había empeorado hasta tal punto que había dejado de asistir a la escuela y Draco se quedaba en casa a cuidarlo, cuando necesitaba ir a la oficina porque no le quedaba de otra, los padres de Harry iban a acompañarlo. Los médicos estaban confundidos, al parecer el tumor estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que habían pensado, ahora, sólo era cuestión de esperar.

-Buenos días Harry, Feliz año nuevo –dijo suavemente el rubio al chico entre sus brazos.

-Feliz año nuevo a ti también amor –respondió el moreno abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Draco miró el rostro de Harry, no podía creer que tres semanas atrás estuviera rozagante, ahora se veía demacrado y unas ojeras rodeaban sus verdes ojos que ahora lucían un poco opacos, era como una flor marchitándose, a Draco se le encogió el corazón al pensar esto. A pesar de esto, Harry seguía con su misma actitud alegre disfrutando cada momento, cada cosa que hacía con intensidad.

-Qué quieres desayunar? Puedo traer fruta, un yogurt, qué se te antoja? –preguntó Draco.

-Me gustaría un vaso de jugo de naranja y un poco de fruta con miel –Draco sonrió.

-Lo que mi lindo chico pida –dijo el rubio y se levantó de la cama tal y como había dormido, desnudo, tenían por costumbre dormir así para sentir con más intensidad el calor de sus cuerpos, su cercanía, y por supuesto la calefacción ayudaba a que no se congelaran.

-Gracias cariño –dijo el moreno mientras se estiraba en la cama, miró por la ventana y vio que estaba nevando –Draco espera!

-Qué sucede? –el rubio vino corriendo al escuchar el llamado de Harry pensando que había pasado algo malo.

-Está nevando! –dijo el moreno con una enorme sonrisa, se encontraba parado junto a la ventana desnudo, al igual que Draco, quien sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a su chico.

-Podemos ir a patinar al lago más tarde, qué dices? –Harry se giró feliz dentro del abrazo de su chico.

-Sí! Me encantaría –besó al rubio- amo la nieve –dijo girándose de nuevo para admirar el blanco paisaje.

n.n

Un par de horas más tarde llegaban a un pequeño lago a las afueras de la ciudad. Draco ayudó a Harry a ponerse los patines para luego ponerse los suyos, le había hecho prometer a Harry que no se esforzaría a lo cuál el ojiverde había accedido a regañadientes.

Se divirtieron un buen rato, Harry parecía un chiquillo jugando entre la nieve mientras Draco trataba infructuosamente de esquivar las bolas de nieve de unos niños que jugaban cerca usándolo como blanco,para gran diversión de Harry. Un par de horas después terminaron de patinar a exigencia de Draco al ver la agitación en el moreno, obligándolo a sentarse en una banca.

-Estoy bien Draco.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que no te esfuerces –Harry sonrió.

-Me cuidas demasiado amor.

-Te cuido porque te amo y quiero que estés bien –Harry se acercó y lo besó.

-Lo estoy contigo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, te apetece ir a almorzar comida italiana?

-Sí! Es mi favorita! –dijo el moreno emocionado, ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry iluminaba la vida de Draco.

Después de almorzar regresaron a casa, ahora sí Harry se notaba cansado, por lo que Draco lo abrazaba por la cintura tratando de que no se agotara más.

-Quieres que te recueste en la cama?

-No, quiero sentarme frente al árbol.

-Pero debes descansar un rato –intentó persuadirlo el rubio.

-No, por favor, déjame en el sillón –Draco dudó pero hizo lo que Harry le pedía.

-Bien, te quedarás aquí pero recuéstate, mientras voy a buscar tu sorpresa de año nuevo al dormitorio

-Una sorpresa? –el rostro de Harry se iluminó, a veces parecía un niño pequeño por la forma como se emocionaba con algunas cosas, Draco amaba eso.

-Sí.

-Y qué es? -cuestionó el ojiverde tratando de sacar información de su novio.

-Ya te dije, una sorpresa, así que tendrás que esperar, de acuerdo?

-Bien –Draco depositó un beso en los labios desu lindo chicoy se iba a girar para dirigirse al dormitorio cuando Harry hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Quédate acostado Harry.

-Tranquilo, solo voy a abrir la ventana, ve por mi sorpresa, ya no puedo esperar –le sonrió el moreno a Draco quien suspiró resignado.

-No se puede contigo –rezongaba el rubio mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio mientras Harry se paraba junto a la ventana.

Draco llegó a su habitación y revisó su portafolio donde guardaba el regalo de Harry, no podía dejarlo en otro lugar porque seguro el moreno lo descubriría, era muy curioso y como sabía que su novio le iba a regalar algo se había pasado toda la semana buscándolo, no dejándole opción al rubio de guardarlo en su portafolio. Tomó la cajita entre sus manos y sonrió, a Harry le iba a encantar, la abrió, un precioso anillo de platino brilló en el interior, sería un símbolo de su eterno amor. Sonrió satisfecho, volvió a cerrar la cajita y se dirigió feliz de nuevo hacia la estancia. Bajó las escaleras sonriendo imaginando la cara que pondría su chico.

-Harry, ya tengo tu... –el rubio sintió que su corazón se detenía debido a la imagen frente a él. Harry se encontraba sin sentido en el suelo de la estancia. –Harry! –gritó el rubio asustado, soltó la cajita y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su novio desvanecido y lo tomó entre sus brazos –Harry, amor, por favor, despierta –suplicaba el rubio, levantó al moreno y lo recostó sobre el sofá, luego tomó su celular y llamó una ambulancia.

o.O

-Lo siento Sr. y Sra. Potter, ya no podemos hacer nada, el tumor a llegado a un tamaño que le impedirá a Harry salir de este estado, cada vez estará menos tiempo consciente hasta que llegue un momento en que no despertará- los padres de Harry empezaron a llorar, Draco escuchaba detrás de ellos apretando fuertemente los puños tratando de evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro- lo siento de verdad. Pueden pasar a verlo, acaba de despertar.

Draco nunca pensó sentir tanto dolor en su corazón como el que estaba experimentando al ver a Harry en ese momento. Se encontraba sobre la cama con una aguja atravesando su piel para el suero y conectado a un aparato de oxígeno. Los ojos grises de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas pero tenía que ser fuerte, por Harry.

-Hijo, cómo te sientes? –preguntó suavemente James.

-Estoy bien papá, no te preocupes –Lily se acercó a Harry y empezó a acariciarle el rostro.

-Feliz año cariño –le susurró.

-Feliz año a ti también mamá – Harry se giró y miró a Draco que se había quedado cerca de la puerta. El rubio se acercó y tomó una de las manos de Harry entre las suyas –siento haberte asustado Draco –el rubio intentó sonreír.

-No te preocupes cariño, lo importante es que ya estás bien –Harry apretó la mano de su novio sonriendo debilmente. Una enfermera entró.

-Señores Potter, el Dr. Miller les pide por favor si pueden pasar a su oficina para llenar unos documentos.

-Por supuesto –contestó James.

-Draco –dijo Lily- ahora volvemos.

-No te preocupes Lily –Lily sonrió y salió de la habitación junto con James y la enfermera. Draco se sentó en la cama de Harry mientras acariciaba su rostro, en silencio, tratando de que fueran sus caricias las que hablaron del enorme amor que le tenía.

-Te amo Draco.

-Yo también te amo Harry –el rubio buscó entre los bolsillos de su gabardina y sacó una cajita- te traje tu sorpresa –Harry sonrió mientras Draco abría la cajita, el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el regalo del rubio. Draco tomó la mano del chico y deslizó el anillo en su dedo- este anillo simboliza mi eterno amor por ti, un círculo sin fin –susurró el rubio intentando evitar, en vano, que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro.

-Un símbolo de nuestro eterno amor –susurró Harry con una sonrisa perdido en los ojos de su amor.

u.u

Después de ese día, no me despegaba de tu lado tratando de aprovechar los pocos momentos de conciencia que tenías, el brillo de tus ojos cada vez era más escaso. Estaba junto a ti velando tu sueño día y noche, tratando de protegerte de algo que yo no podía, tratando de mantenerte junto a mí. Pero no puedes evitar lo inevitable.

Fue a mediados de enero, en un día gris y triste, cuando el momento de despedirnos llegó. Hacía días que no despertabas, pero esa mañana lo hiciste, estaba nevando.

-Draco... –me susurraste con dificultad, rápidamente me acerqué a la cama donde reposaba tu frágil cuerpo y te tomé de la mano mientras con la otra acariciaba tu rostro.

-Buen día cariño, me alegra que hayas despertado.

-Y a mí, te extrañaba…

-Y yo a ti –me senté a tu lado.

-Tuve un sueño –me dijiste.

-Un sueño?

-Sí.

-Quieres contármelo? -dije mientras acariciaba tus cabellos con dulzura.

-Estábamos juntos, amándonos como la primera vez, me decías cuanto me amabas...

-Un sueño muy realista –te susurré. Tus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Voy a extrañarte tanto –dijiste entre sollozos.

-Y yo a ti –me acerqué a tu rostro lentamente y te besé, tú me respondiste mientras acariciabas mis cabellos con tus manos, como siempre hacías cuando te besaba, era como un ritual. Nos separamos.

-Prométeme –dijiste cerrando los ojos en un gesto de dolor, los medicamentos ya no apaciguaban tu sufrimiento –que serás feliz Draco –te miré y me asusté, te estabas despidiendo de mí! –y que serás fuerte.

-Harry... –las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, esta era la despedida que tanto había temido, era el momento de dejarte ir.

-No llores amor, vamos promételo, así estaré más tranquilo –dijiste mientras limpiabas las lágrimas de mi rostro.

-No quiero perderte Harry –sollocé.

-No me perderás, yo siempre estaré contigo, en tu corazón, en tus recuerdos, yo siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote y amándote. Me prometes que serás fuerte Draco? –te miré, sabía que mi promesa sería una mentira.

-Te lo prometo Harry, seré fuerte -sonreíste, me sentí peor por mentirte.

-Y que serás feliz.

-Yo... –bajé mi mirada- lo prometo- lo prometí, aunque sabía que difícilmente cumpliría esa promesa.

-Lamento haber traído tanto dolor y preocupación a tu vida desde que me conociste –dijiste bajando tus verdes ojos, tomé tu rostro entre mis manos y te besé para luego mirarte a los ojos.

-Lo que trajiste fue amor, solamente amor. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo desde que estás conmigo Harry, me hiciste sentir, gozar, amar, eres lo que le hacía falta a mi vida, nunca hubiera vivido realmente si no hubieras sido parte de ella. Te amo Harry Potter y siempre lo haré...

u.u

Te fuiste de mi lado aquel triste día, me quedé vacío sin ti, sin tus labios, sin el calor de tu cuerpo, sin tu amor. Quedé devastado, primero mis padres y ahora tú, sé que te había prometido que iba a luchar para salir adelante, que sería fuerte, pero el dolor de perderte era demasiado para combatirlo, tenía el apoyo de mis amigos, incluso tus padres, que sufrían igual o más que yo, trataban de reconfortarme, pero nada me ayudó. Empecé a vivir como un zombi, simplemente limitándome a respirar y a hacer mis labores diarias, mi corazón estaba muerto desde que te perdí. No podía soportarlo más y un año después decidí ponerle fin a todo.

Tenía un frasco de somníferos sobre mi mesa de noche al igual que un vaso de agua, era la única forma en que podía conciliar el sueño, perderme en la inconciencia y no pensar en ti.

Tomé el frasco de pastillas y puse su contenido en una de mis manos, las miré, aproximadamente 10 cápsulas listas para ser ingeridas, acerqué mi mano a mi boca pero de pronto, algo pasó, una presencia en mi habitación me hizo sobresaltarme y tirar las cápsulas que cayeron sobre la alfombra, miré a mi alrededor pero no había nadie, asenté el vaso sobre la mesa y salí de mi habitación para investigar si había alguien más en la casa. Una esencia conocida me inundó los sentidos, era tu aroma, lo seguí con el corazón palpitándome a mil por hora debido a la emoción, hacía un año que no sentía aquel aroma, mi búsqueda me llevó hasta la estancia que únicamente era iluminada por el bello árbol de navidad que había puesto en recuerdo tuyo. Me estremecí, sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que eras tú, habías cumplido tu promesa, aún lejos de mí me estabas protegiendo. Sonreí.

-Oh Harry –murmuré con lágrimas en los ojos- te extraño tanto amor –me senté en el sofá en donde un año antes estaba tu cuerpo y miré aquel árbol de Navidad mientras recordaba nuestros momentos juntos.

De pronto, algo llamó mi atención, dentro de una esfera verde, la última que habías puesto un año atrás, había un papel, me levanté, la tomé entre mis manos y la rompí para extraer su contenido, no sabía como no la había visto cuando la coloqué en el árbol una semana antes. Abrí aquel papel y reconocí inmediatamente tu letra, era solamente una línea, **"Te esperaré hasta el día en que debamos estar juntos de nuevo"** decía en color escarlata.

El llanto se hizo incontrolable, me avergoncé de haber sido tan débil y de haberme dado por vencido a la vida, y justo ahí, con aquél recuerdo tuyo entre mis manos, te juré que sería fuerte y que sería feliz, tal y como te lo había prometido un año atrás.

**Fin**

**Bueno, se acabó ;.; el final de una bella historia. Gracias por sus rewiews y también a los que leyeron la historia aunque no hayan dejado comentarios. Hace mucho que no publicaba y el volver a hacerlo fue genial, en fin, espero publicar pronto una nueva historia, eso sí, les recuerdo que el final de HP al estilo troyano está a la vuelta de la esquina, solo detalles faltan y por fin, otra gran historia llegará a su fin, después de un año más o menos (vil publicidad n.n). En fin, gracias a todos y nos vemos pronto.**

**Frine**


End file.
